Both the chemistry and various biological activities of prostaglandin E.sub.2 (1) and prostaglandin F.sub.2 (2) as well as other compounds having the prostaglandin structure have been studied in recent years. The synthesis of prostacyclin (3) as well as many of its analogs have received considerable attention and study especially because of their potency as inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation. An easy conversion of prostaglandin E.sub.2 to prostacyclin (1.fwdarw.2.fwdarw.3) makes PGE.sub.2 (1) and its analogs especially valuable for the future preparation of prostacyclin congeners as very good candidates for future study.
In particular, the compound prostaglandin E.sub.2 (PGE.sub.2 1) is an important intermediate for preparation of other prostaglandins and occupies a position of great importance with the entire group of prostaglandin compounds.
The formula for this important intermediate is as follows: ##STR1##
Of particular importance is its role as a convenient intermediate into other, structurally different, prostaglandins such as PGF.sub.2 .alpha. 2, and PGI.sub.2 3. Among these products, all of which are known, is the compound PGI.sub.2 3 and some of its analogs which have been found to be very effective as inhibitors of blood platelet aggregation. These compounds and their analogs are also being tested for activity in controlling blood pressure. They are also currently under study for various industrial uses including, but not limited to, the pharmaceutical field.